


Et ils écoutèrent le chant du vent

by Agathe_Syra



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hot cocoa as comfort, Memory Alteration, Naruto my poor baby, Nice Uchiha Sasuke, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Self-Esteem Issues, Shikamaru being awesome, Slight Memory Loss, Stress Relief, Uchicha Sasuke is back in Konoha
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agathe_Syra/pseuds/Agathe_Syra
Summary: Durant une nuit d'hiver, Shikamaru trouve Naruto assis sur une balançoire, tremblotant et perdu. Comment venir en aide à son ami lorsque celui-ci est persuadé d'être seul ? Heureusement Sasuke sera toujours là pour lui.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Haruno Sakura not important
Kudos: 3





	Et ils écoutèrent le chant du vent

**Author's Note:**

> Salut les amis !  
> Voici un OS sur Naruto (As usual) assez sentimental (… As usual N°2)  
> En espérant que cela vous plaira ♥  
> La bisaille bro  
> (On se retrouve en bas pour quelques explications)
> 
> Musiques écoutées durant l'écriture : Amy Winehouse « Back to black », « You know I'm no good », « Valery », « Rehab » ; PostModern Jukebox Ft. Haley Reinhart « Creep » ; Queen « The show must go on » ; Adele « Skyfall »

Il était assis sur un banc dans un parc ensoleillé. Seul, depuis trois jours.  
Il se reposait dans un pré emplit de fleurs colorées. Seul, depuis six mois.  
Il marchait avec Jiraya dans une ville bruyante de touristes. Seul, depuis un an.   
Il parlait avec un voyageur dans un bar. La chaise à côté de lui, vide depuis deux ans et quatre mois.  
Il retrouvait enfin ses amis après son dur entraînement. Mais il était toujours seul, depuis trois ans.  
Il se battait contre un ennemi, seul depuis cinq ans.  
Il était dans la vallée de la fin, et dans les yeux de son adversaire, il était seul.

Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul.   
Seul. 

Naruto se réveilla en hurlant, les draps trempés de sueur. Il fourragea dans ses cheveux blonds, les yeux fous, scrutant la pièce du regard. Quelques larmes de panique s'échappèrent, refroidissant ses joues brûlantes.   
La panique dans son thorax ne fit qu'amplifier au fur et à mesure des minutes qui passaient, et bientôt le jeune homme ne put plus le supporter.   
Sans prendre la peine de mettre un haut, il sortit de chez lui, trébuchant quelque peu dans les escaliers à cause de sa précipitation.   
Il arriva en trombe dans sa rue, déserte à cette heure de la nuit. Les sens en alerte, il courut dans les allées, sur les routes, à la recherche d'on ne savait quoi. Il semblait ne pas être sorti de la transe de son cauchemar, et son itinéraire n'avait rien de précis. Il partait en courant, revenait sur ses pas, repassait dans une rue déjà empruntée, et s'arrêtait certaines fois brusquement, les yeux dans le vague. Il fit peur à une vielle dame en la bousculant sur son passage, ses yeux bleus devenus presque noirs sous la peur. Mais peur de quoi ?

Finalement, le souffle court, il s'arrêta dans un parc, et se laissa tomber sur une balançoire.   
Puis, sans préméditations aucunes, il éclata en sanglot. Le sanglot d'un homme désespéré, à la recherche de compagnie, pleurant la perte, criant sa solitude.  
Une tristesse et une panique sans nom était bloquée dans son ventre, l'empêchant presque de le laisser respirer. Il s'étouffa dans ses larmes, et son souffle se coupa.  
Il faisait une crise de panique. Il toussa, puis ses sanglots reprirent. Il se voyait, lui et ses souvenirs défilés devant ses yeux. Seul, seul, enfant il avait été seul, et quand il était parti, il était de nouveau seul. Encore et toujours seul.

« Naruto ? »

Ce dernier se retourna pour voir un homme, de sa taille environ, les cheveux bruns détachés et l'air peu éveillé.   
« Shikamaru… ? »  
La voix faible du blond interpella le surdoué, qui s'approcha plus vivement de son ami recroquevillé sur la balançoire. Ses mèches normalement attachées en palmier étaient ébouriffées et ses yeux encore bouffis de sommeil, prouvant qu'il sortait à peine de son lit.  
Il s'accroupit devant Naruto, scrutant son regard, quelques larmes coulant encore sur ses joues.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Il est plus de trois heures du matin… Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? »

Uzumaki renifla quelques instants, puis d'une voix rauque et enrouée, il prit la parole d'un ton paniqué.

« C'est pas ça… J'ai fait un cauchemar, vous étiez tous morts et je voyais ma vie défiler devant mes yeux… Et Sasuke ne revenait jamais… »

Shikamaru allait prendre la parole mais le blond le coupa à nouveau, enfouissant son visage entre ses mains en signe de désespoir.

« Je veux qu'il revienne, Shikamaru… Je n'en peux plus d'être si seul ! »

Nara resta silencieux, quelque chose semblant le tracasser. Son regard sceptique traversa son vis-à-vis de part, cherchant à voir si il avait un quelconque problème. Après avoir constaté qu'aucun dommage ne lui avait été commis, il se racla la gorge, puis fixa l'autre dans les yeux, semblant mal à l'aise et inquiet.

« Naruto… Tu... »  
Il hésita. Ledit Naruto l'observa, interrogateur. Ses iris bleutées avaient viré au violet foncé à cause de ses nombreuses pleurs et du manque de lumière dans les environs. La seule éclaircie était un lampadaire grésillant aux abords du parc, à peine discernable derrière le grand saule pleureur.

« Tu te souviens que Sasuke est revenu, hein ? Il est dans sa maison, en train de dormir. Tu… Tu veux peut-être que l'on aille le chercher ? »  
Le brun n'était pas sûr que l'Uchiwa soit heureux d'être réveillé au milieu de la nuit, mais si c'était la seule manière de calmer Naruto…  
Seulement, ce dernier n'eut pas la réaction escomptée. Il cligna rapidement des paupières, avant de laisser échapper un rire nerveux.

« Sasuke ? Revenu ? Tu te fous de moi ? Arrête de raconter des conneries ! »

Shikamaru considéra calmement l'état de Naruto, avant de soupirer de lassitude. Le front transpirant, les yeux vitreux, son incohérence, les cauchemars, l'insomnie et les mains tremblantes… Bien sûr, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant !?

« Naruto… Quel âge as-tu ? »

« Mais … ? » Le blond regarda avec crainte son ami.

« Répond, s'il te plaît. »  
Le surdoué retint sa respiration, attendant la sentence.  
« Eh bien, seize ans, tu le sais enfin...» 

Shikamaru se frotta les yeux. Évidemment. Il se releva, se frottant nerveusement les bras. Un léger zéphyr passa dans le parc, les faisant frissonner et rappelant à Naruto qu'il était torse nu. Ses mains se refermèrent sur son bas de pyjama, et il claqua des dents. Nara ne sembla pas le remarquer, son cerveau tournant à plein régime. Comment lui faire retrouver la raison ? Comment lui faire comprendre ?   
Il expira lentement.

« Écoute… Je ne sais pas de quoi tu as rêvé mais tu es en sécurité maintenant. Tu peux me faire confiance. Je crois que tu fais une crise de panique et que tu as oublié où on était et à quelle époque. »

Naruto le fixa légèrement, puis éclata d'un rire jaune.   
« T'es complètement taré Nara ! Si tu veux me remonter le moral c'est pas comme ça qu'il faut t'y prendre ! »

« Mais merde Naruto ! T'as pas remarquer que j'ai l'air plus vieux ? Ça ne te paraît pas étrange de te balader torse nu en plein milieu de la nuit ? Enfin, regarde tes mains ! »

Le blond ouvrit de grands yeux effrayés vers son ami qui lui semblai effrayant en ce moment. Encore stupéfait, il mit ses mains devant ses yeux, avant d 'hoqueter de terreur.  
« Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à mon bras ?! Pourquoi j'ai une prothèse ?! Shikamaru ? »

« C'est quand tu t'es battu avec Sasuke dans la vallée de la fin. Vous avez tous les deux perdus votre bras, mais on va dire que ça à été bénéfique. Naruto, Sasuke est revenu. Il est là, dans Konoha. » 

« Mais… Enfin, non c'est impossible... » Il battait furieusement des paupières, ne cessant de toucher mécaniquement son faux membre, plongé dans un trouble profond.

« Je ne peux pas te croire. Tu comprends je ne peux pas. J'aimerai mais je vais encore me retrouver seul, je ne peux plus le supporter. »

« Tu veux une preuve ? » Demanda soudainement son vis-à-vis.

« Que… Quoi ? »

« Je vais te donner une preuve ! »  
Avant que Naruto ait pu réagir, Shikamaru le traînait dans tout Konoha, courant dans les rues mal éclairées et vides de toute vie. Lorsque Uzumaki compris enfin où ils se rendaient, il tenta de le stopper. Cependant, le brun était décidé et il réussi à le faire pénétrer dans la grande allée austère. Le quartier Uchiwa.   
Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une grande porte noire. Naruto, que la longue course avait épuisé, tremblait comme une feuille, de peur comme de froid.  
Lorsque son ami pressa la sonnette, il ouvrit de grands yeux céruléens terrifiés.  
Lorsqu'il entendit des pas dévaler l'escalier, il ferma ses paupières le plus fort possible. 

« P'tain, qui c'est qui sonne à une heure pareille... »   
Lorsqu'il reconnu la voix étouffée, il prit la main de Shikamaru dans la sienne.  
Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il pressa les doigts froids du brun.

« Naruto ? »  
Il ouvrit les yeux.

…

En entendant la sonnette de sa porte d'entrée, Sasuke jura.  
« Va ouvrir... » Lui ordonna Sakura, la tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller.

Il descendit péniblement les marches, frottant ses yeux encore engourdis de sommeil.  
« P'tain, qui c'est qui sonne à une heure pareille... » 

En ouvrant la porte il s'apprêtait à incendier le gêneur, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit qui se trouvait derrière.   
« Naruto ?! »

Ce dernier rouvrit les yeux – qu'il tentait sûrement de rentrer dans leur orbite tant ils étaient fermés – et les posa sur son meilleur ami.   
Il hoqueta en voyant devant lui le grand homme aux cheveux noirs et… Qu'avaient ses yeux ? Pourquoi avait-il un Rinnengan ?  
Sasuke ne sembla pas vraiment se préoccuper de lui et se tourna vers l'homme à côté.

« Nara, qu'est ce que vous faites chez moi en plein milieu de la nuit ?! Et... »  
Il reporta son regard sur Naruto.  
« Tu es torse-nu ? Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris ?! Rentres tu vas attraper froid. »

Il le tira chez lui, l'emmenant vers le canapé et lui mis un plaid beige sur les épaules, suivi de Shikamaru.  
Naruto se laissait faire, incapable de dire un mot. Il restait les yeux dans le vague, muet, et stupéfait. Certaines fois, son regard se plantait sur l'Uchiwa et il n'arrivait pas à se détourner. Il y avait une telle prestance dans ses mouvements, il semblait bien plus vieux aussi, mais ce qui le choqua le plus, c'était la liberté. Ses épaules étaient relâchées, il marchait calmement. Son attitude n'était pas aussi méfiante qu'auparavant, il était… Il était libre. 

Alors que Naruto était encore dans son état de transe, le surdoué se pencha vers leur hôte qui préparait des cafés pour les réchauffer.  
« Il faut que je te dise un truc - » 

« Naruto va bien ? »  
Son interlocuteur le dévisagea.

« Non. Comme tu as remarqué il ne va pas bien. Il… »  
Il se prit l'arrête du nez entre ses doigts, expirant profondément.

« Il a refait une crise. Encore. C'est la deuxième fois ce mois-ci. » 

Sasuke but calmement son café. Il fit une légère grimace. Trop amer.  
Il reposa sa tasse, en remplis une propre sans daigner répondre.  
Il porta la boisson au blond qui la prit faiblement dans ses mains gelées, tandis que son ami s'asseyait à ses côtés. Le brun les observait de loin, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Leur relation l'avait toujours fasciné sans qu'il ne la comprenne vraiment. Ils étaient comme connectés mentalement. Spirituellement.  
Il devait admettre qu'il les enviait, certaines fois. Haussant les épaules, il sortit discrètement par la porte fenêtre, et alluma une cigarette en observant la rue endormie et la montagne baignée dans l'ombre.

…

Naruto fixait Sasuke avec de grands yeux. Il n'en revenait pas. Il était là. Il était vraiment là. Il se tenait devant lui, venait de lui offrir une tasse de café – mauvais d'ailleurs – et regardait calmement la cheminée. 

« C'est par ce qu'on approche l'hiver. »

Uzumaki lui lança un regard interrogateur. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser qu'il était assis sur le canapé de Sasuke, chez Sasuke. Il devrait l'assaillir de question, lui demander pourquoi revenir maintenant ! Mais ce Sasuke semblait plus vieux. Shikamaru semblait plus vieux. Bon Dieu, il semblait plus vieux. Peut être était-ce un rêve ; de toute façon, Naruto n'avait plus envie de savoir. Il était bien là, blottit devant le feu avec son meilleur ami.

Leurs yeux étaient plongés l'un dans l'autre. Noir dans le Bleu.

« C'est l'hiver. » Répéta l'autre. « Notre dernier combat et la guerre se sont passés en hiver. Depuis, ça à laissé des séquelles. À chaque fois qu'on approche l'hiver, tu refais tes crises. Tu replonges dans l'oubli et tu as de nouveau dix sept ans. Certaines fois tu es même plus jeune. Un jour tu as débarqué chez nous paniqué, par ce que tu étais trop grand. Tu avais encore treize ans dans ta tête. » 

« Nous ? »  
Sasuke l'interrogea du regard.  
« Tu as dit ''chez nous''. Tu vis avec quelqu'un. »

Son ami éclata de rire, réchauffant le cœur du blond. Il lui semblait être des lustres depuis qu'il avait entendu ce son. Le rire de Sasuke.   
« Je suis avec Sakura, idiot. On vit ensemble depuis qu'on a vingt ans. »

Pas le moins du monde étonné par l'aveu de son ami, il lui demanda :  
« Quel âge avons-nous ? »

Uchiwa hésita un peu. Quelques secondes.  
« Vingt cinq ans, Naruto. On a vingt cinq ans. » 

Ce dernier eut un petit sursaut. Des années de sa vie foutu en l'air à cause de son cerveau. Est ce qu'il s'en souviendrait un jour ?!   
Alors que la panique commençait à poindre en lui, son ami le pris par les épaules et ancra ses pupilles dans les siennes. Son regard était plus calme et doux que dans le passé, remarqua Naruto.

« Je sais ce que tu te dis. Tu as rêvé que tu étais seul. Que j'étais reparti, ou que nous n'avions pas gagné la guerre. Peut être même un mélange de tout ça. Tu as tort. »  
C'était dit si fermement, sur un ton criant l'évidence, que Naruto sursauta et tenta de baisser les yeux. Impossible cependant de quitter ce regard noir déterminé. 

« Même quand je suis parti tu n'étais pas seul. Demande à Shikamaru, Sakura, Kiba… Qui tu veux. Tu n'es pas seul. Tu ne le seras plus jamais. Tu as toujours eu des gens qui pensent à toi. Iruka, l'Hokage, Kakashi, tous nos amis, Jiraya, Tsunade, Sakura… Moi. »

« Mais quand tu es parti, ce n'étais plus pareil… J'étais perdu... »

« Je sais. Je sais. Mais tu n'es plus seul maintenant. Tu me comprends Naruto ? »  
Lorsqu'il entendit ces mots percutants, il comprit. Il se souvient. Sa vie tourna devant ses yeux, à la vitesse de l'éclair, et il dut se tenir à l'épaule de Sasuke pour encaisser. Les rires, les pleurs, la perte de Neji, Hinata, toutes ses émotions et son vécu défilèrent. Il était là, il était revenu.   
Un sourire immense prit place sur son visage, et il ne prononça qu'un mot.  
« Taddaima. »

…  
Il lui semblait que cela faisait des heures qu'il se tenait dans le froid, son deuxième mégot se consumant entre ses doigts et répandant sa fumée blanchâtre quand les deux amis sortirent. Naruto portait un vieux pull de Sasuke emprunté à ce dernier. Ils se souriaient, complices, comme si tout était rentré dans l'ordre. 

Le blond eut un peu de mal à quitter la maison de Sasuke. Il lui semblait qu'en partant il oublierait de nouveau, mais son côté rationnel gagna, et il rejoignit Shikamaru qui l'attendait. Après un dernier au revoir, ils prirent le chemin du retour dans un silence agréable. Ils rirent quelque peu du sommeil plus que lourd de Sakura qui ne s'était pas réveillée durant toute leur visite. 

Ils marchèrent longuement, prenant leur temps. Malgré le vent du nord et les nuages épais au dessus de leur tête, ils étaient calmes et reposés. Ils discutèrent longuement.   
Shikamaru avait toujours été le premier à pouvoir guider Naruto. Il était son commandant dédié, mais surtout un ami incomparable. 

Lorsqu'une fine pluie commença à tomber du ciel, les deux amis étaient assis dans un parc, le soleil commençant à se lever de derrière les falaises dorées de Konoha, illuminant le visage des Kage resplendissant dans leur robe d'or.   
Ils restèrent là un long moment, à écouter le chant du vent et le bruissement des feuilles. Ils n'étaient plus seuls.

**Author's Note:**

> Re-bonjour ! J'ai ENFIN fini cet OS qui m'a vraiment pris longtemps à être écris car je ne trouvais pas l'inspiration. Finalement c'est beaucoup plus long que prévu. Au départ, il était censé n'y avoir que Sasuke et Naruto, mais j'ai préféré ajouter Shikamaru comme « passeur » (je ne sais pas si vous voyez ce que je veux dire).  
> J'adore sa relation avec Naruto, et un jour Shika avait dit quelque chose comme « Je suis le plus qualifié pour être chef d'équipe de Naruto » et cela m'avait beaucoup plu par ce que j'ai trouvé ça si vrai ! Il sert vraiment de guide pour notre petit blond adoré. 
> 
> Autre point important : Je trouvai ça étrange que Naruto (et même les autres ) n'ai pas plus de séquelles. Alors c'est sûr, Kishimoto à très bien représenté les sentiments de Naruto (respect) mais j'ai voulu quand même rajouter ça dans le sens où Naruto pourrait possiblement faire des crises de panique comme celle là (même si là c'est plus que de la panique, c'est du délire).  
> Je voulais l'écrire un peu plus dark, en mode il a une maladie du cerveau vraiment grave… Mais ma mère à côté regardait des téléfilms de Noël donc on va dire que ça m'a un peu adoucie et que vous ne pleurerez pas aujourd'hui. 
> 
> Taddaima = Je suis rentré (à la maison)  
> J'ai voulu mettre ça directement en japonais par ce que je trouve que ça peut avoir beaucoup de significations et pas seulement dans le sens littéral mais aussi le sens « Je suis de retour, le vrai moi » (Ils l'utilisent d'ailleurs comme ça dans Free! À un moment ÉMOUVANT)  
> La bisaille :)


End file.
